gleefandomcom-20200222-history
How Deep Is Your Love
How Deep Is Your Love by Bee Gees is featured in Saturday Night Glee-ver, the sixteenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Rachel. The song is performed by Rachel to Finn as he is confused about his dreams and future life. During the song, we can see the couple with Will in Emma's office as Emma gives college pamphlets to Finn. Finn thanks them, but later Will catches him secretly throwing the pile of pamphlets away. Lyrics The Jazz Band: Oohh Rachel: Ooh I know your eyes in the morning sun I feel you touch me in the pouring rain And the moment that you wander far from me I wanna feel you in my arms again And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel with the Jazz Band: How deep is your love The Jazz Band: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel with the Jazz Band: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: I believe in you You know the door to my very soul You're the light in my deepest, darkest hour You're my savior when I fall And you may not think I care for you When you know down inside that I really do And it's me you need to show Rachel with the Jazz Band: How deep is your love The Jazz Band: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Ooh Rachel with the Jazz Band: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Da da da da Rachel: And you come to me on a summer breeze Keep me warm in your love, Then you softly leave And it's me you need to show Rachel with the Jazz Band: How deep is your love The Jazz Band: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel: Ooh I really need to learn The Jazz Band: 'Cause we're Rachel with the Jazz Band: Living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Dada Rachel: Ooh oh oh The Jazz Band: How deep is your love How deep is your love I really need to learn Rachel with the Jazz Band: 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be We belong to you and me Rachel: Yeah! The Jazz Band: How deep is your love How deep is your love Rachel: Oh Rachel with the Jazz Band: I really need to learn 'Cause we're living in a world of fools Breaking us down When they all should let us be Rachel: We belong to you and me Gallery HowDeepIsYourLoveGlee.png HDIYL11.png HDIYL10.png HDIYL9.png HDIYL8.png HDIYL7.png HDIYL6.png HDIYL5.png HDIYL.jpg HDIYL4.png HDIYL3.png HDIYL2.png HDIYL1.png HDIYLRachel.jpg 1006117 1334819847055 full.jpg Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo9 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mxyocgJ1vh1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three